Investigations are being continued on the mechanisms of action of selected agents of interest in cancer therapy. Of primary concern is assessing the relative importance of each of the two chemical pathways whereby DIC can exert its inhibitory action. The selectivity of bleomycin will be investigated in a study of the action of the drug on chromatin isolated from cells in different stages of the cell cycle.